Are 'Friends' Electric?
"Are 'Friends' Electric?" is a synthpop song by English band Tubeway Army from their 1979 album Replicas. It was released as a single in May 1979 and reached No. 1 in the UK Singles Chart, staying there for four weeks.1 It was written and produced by Gary Numan, the band's frontman and lead vocalist. Contents hide * 1 Production * 2 Music * 3 B-side * 4 Track listing * 5 Personnel * 6 References Productionedit Despite being over five minutes long and possessing, in the words of its composer, "no recognisable hook-line whatsoever",2 the single topped the UK charts. Whilst the track's distinctive sound stood out at the time, sales also benefited from the record company's use of a picture disc and Numan's striking, "robotic" performance on the TV shows The Old Grey Whistle Test and Top of the Pops.3 "Are 'Friends' Electric?" has been a mainstay of Numan's concerts since its release and appears on all ten of his official live recordings to date. A semi-acoustic version appeared on the 2006 Jagged tour set list. The song was sampled by Richard X in a song titled "We Don't Give a Damn About Our Friends" as a mashup with vocals from Adina Howard's "Freak like Me", which the Sugababes then famously recorded under the latter title and achieved a number one hit with in the UK in 2002. It was also covered by Information Society on their 1997 album Don't Be Afraid, and The Dead Weather for their B-side of "Hang You from the Heavens". "Are 'Friends' Electric?" was featured in the video game Need for Speed: Carbon and the AMC Television show Halt and Catch Fire. The song has also been referenced as the inspiration for the theme song of the British TV show The IT Crowd. Musicedit "Are 'Friends' Electric?" features three different sections: a recurring "verse" with a synth riff in C and B flat, a recurring section with spoken word over slow arpeggiatedseventh chords, and an instrumental break in F. The instrumentation is quite minimal: there is a conventional drum and bass guitar backing track, some additional heavilyflanged guitar (particularly in the instrumental break), subdued vocals and, most prominently, a Minimoog synthesizer. These synth parts include a slow-paced sawtoothbass riff, and some soaring portamento background lines. Numan stumbled upon synthesizers by accident. While intending to record a punk album, he noticed a Minimoog synthesizer that had been left in the studio.45 The keyboard’s massive sound became the inspiration for the Replicas album, and is the dominant sound for this song. Writing for Smash Hits in 1979, Cliff White described the song as "a dark, threatening wall of synthesized sound" which "throbbed ominously behind a gloomy song of paranoia and loneliness".6 White went on to say it was "gripping stuff, but cheerful it isn't". B-sideedit The B-side of the single was a more rock-oriented number, "We Are So Fragile". It was performed on Numan's 1979 "Touring Principle" series of concerts and appears on the album Living Ornaments '79. The song was covered by bis on the compilation album Random. Track listingedit All songs written and composed by Gary Numan. Personneledit ; Tubeway Army * Gary Numan – Minimoog synthesizer, guitar, vocals * Paul Gardiner – bass guitar * Jess Lidyard – drums ; Production * Gary Numan – production Category:1979 singles